Light Yet Lighter
by Bluejay215
Summary: A collection of oneshots set in the Star vs. the Forces of Evil universe. Mostly AU, all rated K-T. (Will take requests) Cover Art commissioned from the wonderful Oozutsu Cannon
1. With Love

_The following set of letters were discovered in former queen Star Butterfly's private study. They have been archived here for future queens to study and use for information. The contents of the letters have not been reviewed by scholars, as it has been decided by the Mewni Queen Committee that the personal nature of these letters is for decendent eyes only. Keep caution while continuing onward._

* * *

Dear Star,

Hey Star, it's Marco! I know you've only been gone for a few days but I wanted to send you this letter to make sure you're okay! Since you're on Mewni and I'm on Earth and all, our phones don't really work so I have to rely on old fashioned snail mail I guess!

Anyway, I was just sending this to see how you were! Talk to you soon, bestie!

~With Love

Marco Diaz. (April 28, 2017)

* * *

Dear Star,

Its been a month since I sent the first letter and I still haven't heard back from you, I hope everything is okay.

Things are a lot different here without you. It's strangely quiet around, and there's this sort of aura around that makes everything just feels… off.  
I'm really missing you right about now, I'm so bored!  
But I know you're off doing your princess duties, so I understand if you're too busy to respond or stop by. Let me know if anything changes!

~With love,

Marco Diaz. (June 2, 2017)

* * *

Dear Star Butterfly,

It's been way too long since I've heard from you, Star. I feel like something is wrong. The Interdimensional Post Officer is still accepting my letters to you, but he refuses to let me step into Mewni. Is everything okay? A day without a response is expected, even three. A month is worrying, but you're busy so I understand, but I haven't heard back from you in six months! Please please PLEASE tell me if everything is okay. If you need my help I'd be more than happy to provide it.

Anyway, a lot has happened since you left. I've entered my Junior year at Echo Creek: I'm so close to graduation its unreal at this point!

Janna confessed her feelings toward me. I told her I wasn't interested, and then she acted like it was all just a prank and stole my wallet. I don't think I'm getting it back this time around.  
Jackie and I broke up as well. The relationship just wasn't going how we thought it would and we decided we were better off just being friends. She's a great girl, but I just don't feel like we're romantically compatible, y'know?

Anyway, write me back as soon as you can and let me know how things have been in your life. Hope to hear from you soon!

~With love,

Marco Diaz. (October 13, 2017)

* * *

Dear Queen Star Butterfly, Sovereign Ruler of Mewni and all Her People,

I'm sorry to hear about your mother. Queen Moon was truly a wonderful person, and I offer my deepest condolences for your loss. I understand you're at a turning point in your life and things are changing rapidly for you, but I really wish I'd heard about this from you.  
You haven't written me back once yet. I know these are reaching you, so why aren't you responding. It's been two years since you left. I don't even know why I bother writing these letters to you anymore. I guess it's just some sort of stress relief? I don't talk to anyone on Earth anymore, so that might explain a bit.

I wish you the best of luck being Queen of Mewni. I know you'll make a great one. If you can, send me a reply and maybe we can catch up at some point.

~With love

Marco Diaz, Associates in Psychology on Earth. (August 17, 2019)

* * *

Dear Queen Star Lucitor-Butterfly, Sovereign Ruler of Mewni and all Her People, Master of the Underworld,

Congratulations on your marriage to Tom.

~Yours,

Marco Diaz, Earth Boy. (March 28, 2022)

* * *

Dear Star.

You're not going to read this. I don't know why I ever thought you would. It's been 8 years since the last time I heard from you.  
I'm not going to write to you again. I don't see why I would, since you obviously don't care enough to read them. In this last letter, Im just going to tell you the truth

I love you, Star. I wish I'd told you that earlier. Maybe you would've responded to me. Maybe you would have talked to me. Maybe I could have been there when your mother died. Maybe you wouldn't have married Tom. Maybe you felt the same way. I don't know. I'll never know.  
I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. More than I ever loved Jackie, more than I ever loved any of my off and on college girlfriends. But you don't care. You never did. You gave me one last look before you went into that portal and you never talked to me again. That hurt.  
More than any injury I've ever had, the silence I've gotten from you is the most painful silence I've ever sat through.  
I'm sorry I wasn't there through all the hardships you've faced. I know you don't care, but I am sorry. I should've tried harder to see you.

It's time for me to go do whatever it is I do with my life. Goodbye, Star Butterfly.

~With love.

Marco. (February 14, 2025)

* * *

 _The MQC found these letters were all opened and likely read by Queen Star, and the last few letters show signs of heavy usage. The last letter in particular was found to have droplets of water damage, with a magical signature matching that of Queen Star. (Speculation: The letters were likely part of an ongoing correspondence with an Earth dweller named Marco, who, shortly after the received date on the letter envelope, ceased communication with the Mewni dimension and dropped off of our watchlists. It is unknown what happened to Marco Diaz at this time._

 _~Mewni Queen Committee, Archive Department._

* * *

 **Welcome, readers, to Light Yet Lighter. This is a collection of my Star vs. oneshots (since thats basically all I write). I'm hoping to upload two new oneshots a week, but I need your help to do it. Send me requests via PM or named review and I will gladly deliver on them (K-T only please).**

 **I hope to write more for you soon,**

 **~Bluejay.**


	2. Earth Illness

**_Here you go, JudgeDreddSA_**

 _The MQC, at the request of Sir Glossaryck of Terms and Queen Moon Butterfly, have compiled the following simulations of events pertaining to the lives of Princess Star Butterfly and her companions in order to speculate on how her Majesty Princess Star would react were events in her life to change. These simulations vary from small changes in the environment around Princess Star to major changes in both her and the people around her. The following events did not actually happen, and are merely simulated._

* * *

Earth illnesses were different from Mewni illnesses.

On Mewni, when you got sick you just had to lie in bed and eat this magical corn soup they had, and you'd be right back to normal in no time. Most illnesses were simple; runny globsack, unexpected magic discharge, etc.

Earth illness was different. Earth illness was serious.

Earth illness was deadly.

Words could not describe the feelings going through Star's head as Marco explained his situation. He had sat her down on the couch and began to explain to her that doctors had diagnosed him with something called "cancer".

Marco's face was emotionless. "The doctors said it was Stage 4. Terminal." He said.

"What…" Star began. "What does that mean?" Marco sighed, sat down next to her, and took her hand in his.

"They said it means I have less than a few months to live."

Sadness. Pain. Fear. Anger.

I guess words _could_ describe the feelings going through Star's head.

* * *

Earth treatments were different from Mewni treatments.

On Mewni, when you only had a little bit of time left to live, they didn't try to stop you from dying. They made you as comfortable as possible and let you ride out your time as happy as you could be.

Earth treatments were different.

The doctors said there was a possibility, albeit slim, that they could save Marco's life. Star heard them tell Mr. and Mrs. Diaz about something called "chemotherapy". They said it could extend Marco's life by another two months, if not stop the cancer entirely.

When Star heard this, she was eager to see what kind of Earth Magic they were going to pull on Marco. Even though Marco seemed reluctant to do it, his parents and Star both insisted that he try it.  
A few weeks later and Star was beginning to regret that.

Marco was miserable. Arguably more sick than before, his hair began to fall out and he couldn't move around as much. He was beginning to show signs of depression, refusing to eat, talk, sleep, or really do anything.

Star could only watch as her once lively, happy, and lovely best friend was slowly turned into something she couldn't even recognize, let alone look in the eyes.

She really hoped it would be worth it.

* * *

Earth recovery was different from Mewni recovery.

On Mewni, when you were recovering from something that almost killed you, they would surround you with things you loved and people you wanted to see to help you get back into the swing of things.

Star was glad that at least on Earth, recovery appeared to be the same thing.

The doctors had told Marco that his cancer was in remission, which Star assumed to mean "going away" if it didn't mean "gone".

Only one set of words could describe the feelings that Star had after finding this out: "I cannot lose this boy."

She couldn't lose Marco. Ever. For any reason. As Marco stared at Star, tears of happiness just begging to be released from his eyes, Star grabbed him, pulled him tight, and kissed him harder than she'd kissed anything before.

"Never again?" she asked, after breaking apart from him.

"Never again." He sighed.

* * *

They spoke too soon.

On Mewni, when you began to prepare for a funeral, the person you were preparing one for didn't get to participate in the occasion, since they were already dead.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be different on Earth.

Marco chose his casket. He chose his burial site. He chose to be cremated. He chose what would be on his Tombstone. And he chose it all with a burning passion on his face. The cancer had come back, uncureable, and Marco seemed determined to face his end with a smile on his face.

Star was by his side every step of the way, of course.

* * *

Star stood in the middle of a field surrounded by tall, unkempt grass.

10 years had come and gone since the last time she visited this spot. She was ready now.

"Marco… How are you?"

"I know its been a long time since we talked, I'm sorry about that. I got way too wrapped up in the whole 'being queen of Mewni' thing that I didn't take any time to visit you. How are you?"

"That's good I guess. About as good as I could expect."

"Marco… Listen. Wherever you are, I hope things are going well for you. I miss you. A lot. I wish I had you guidance, especially now. You were always so good at planning and being safe and keeping others safe… I could never keep others safe like you could."

"…Yeah. You're right. Its time for me to go."

Star stood up, turned away from the stone, and walked toward the setting sun.

" _Here lies Marco Diaz"_

" _They say the sun is the brightest Star in the sky, but she was mine."_

* * *

 **What is the Mewni Queen Committee and what part do they have to play in this story? Well not much of a part at this point. Probably none at all. We'll see.**

 **To elaborate on how these "simulations" and the Archives in the previous chapter are different, requests and my original writing fall into two separate AU's. Requests are one AU, where Glossaryck and Moon have gotten the MQC to simulate how Star and the people she associates with would react in different situations. My original writing will likely conform to one AU, where Star leaves Marco in 2017 and doesn't speak to him again (at least as of the year 2025). I may split these off into their own AU's and such, we'll just have to see how things play out.**

 **~Bluejay**


	3. Boyfriend

**Here's a happier chapter for once! Mon! Star fic requested by brave kid. Here you go**

 _Despite the best efforts of Queen Moon, the MQC has decided that the next simulation will proceed as planned.  
Changes in this simulation: The King of Mewni is not King River Johansen-Butterfly, but is Toffee of Septarsis. Although Queen Moon heavily disapproves of this simulation, the MQC has decided that since Queen Eclipsa Butterfly had a child with a monster, the possibility of future queens having children with monsters cannot be ignored._

* * *

When someone glares at you, it's almost like you can feel it. Everyone has this sort of sixth sense that allows them to somehow know when someone is staring at them.  
When the Septarian king of Mewni stared at you, though, you could literally feel it. His gaze was so sharp it was starting to literally burn a hole into Marco's hoodie.

"So," the King began, "You'd like to court my daughter, correct?" Marco gulped.

"Y-yes, your highness."

"Why?" Why? What kind of question is why?

"Because…" If he said the wrong thing he was probably dead. "Because I think she's a wonderful, beautiful, and fun lady, your highness."

King Toffee just stared at Marco for what seemed like days. Or weeks. Or even months.

And then he laughed.

Marco almost passed out when he started laughing. Did he say something wrong? Did he not impress the King? Was he about to be sent to the dungeons? Toffee stopped laughing.

"I suppose you'd make a decent… what do the kids call it nowadays, darling?" He asked, turning to look at Queen Moon.

"A 'boyfriend', honey."

"Yes, yes, a decent 'boyfriend'." He said with air quotes. Marco sighed in relief. He could finally go home and tell Star that he-

"On one condition."

* * *

"So, what'd he say?"

"He just asked for me to go on a hunting trip with him."

"Aw, sick! A hunting trip with King Toffee has got to be something else!"

"Yeah, Tom. I guess so."

"So what kind of gear did he say you'd be using?" Marco pulled out a vest and put it in Tom's hand.

"Cool, cool, any we- "Tom stopped.

"What's wrong, Tom?"

"This uh… This vest. Has a target on it?" He flipped the vest around to show Marco the rather large dartboard-esque target on the back, labeled with points and everything.

"I, uh… I don't know why that's there honestly."

Tom looked Marco dead in the eyes. "I don't think you should go on that hunting trip."

"Why not? I'm sure it'll be fine."

"If anything is being hunted, it's probably you, Marco."

"King Toffee isn't that ruthless. I'll be fine."

"Bu-… You know what, whatever Marco. You do you." Marco cut open a portal back to Mewni.

"I will. See you later, Tom!"

"Later Marco." The portal closed. "Maybe."

* * *

The Forest of Certain Death wasn't a very welcoming name in the slightest. Marco gulped as he walked toward the place King Toffee had told him to meet him at. As he approached the clearing, an arrow came down right in front of him. King Toffee came out from the shadows just ahead of him, followed by a gang of monsters all wielding crossbows.

"Run."

Marco didn't have to be told twice.

He turned around and ran as fast as he could into the trees behind him, the gang of monsters all following close behind. He slid and ducked into a nearby covered hole and the gang of monsters continued onward, not noticing.

Marco now knew two things:

One, Toffee did not like him. Two, he needed to escape from these monsters.

Carefully, Marco began to crawl out of the hole, making sure he-

"Hey! The kid's back here!" He heard one of the monsters yell. Marco panicked and started running the opposite direction, only to bump right into another monster. Screaming, Marco punched the monster in the face and snatched the crossbow away from it. He shot the monster once in the foot and started running.

What kind of hunting trip was this?

Two hours later, all the monsters except Toffee had been accounted for and incapacitated. Marco had won.  
He returned to the clearing he started at to find King Toffee, sitting on a lawn chair, sipping coffee and reading a book.

"What the heck was that, sir!" Marco said, venom in his voice as he raised his crossbow and pointed it at the lizard king.

"It was exactly what I told you it would be: a hunting trip." Marco stomped toward Toffee, knocking his coffee out of his hand.

"I beat your goons. What else do I have to do to earn your respect."

Toffee looked at him. "Nothing. That was enough."

He stood up, nudging Marco away from him and sitting him down in another lawn chair.

"This was nothing personal, don't worry. I just wanted to be sure you were up to the task of being my daughter's 'boyfriend'."

"How was sending a group of monsters to KILL ME a good test for that?" Marco exclaimed.

"Well, you see, my daughter loves to go from dimension to dimension at will, basically just going wherever she pleases. You knew that, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, you see, my precious Star is out in the open a lot. She needs a bodyguard." Marco began to catch on.

"And that bodyguard is me, I suppose?"

"Exactly. I'm trusting you to keep her safe, understand?"

"I understand, your highness."

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up, you're filthy."

* * *

 _Shortly after this simulation completed, Queen Moon vomited in disgust at the thought of her and her worst enemy procreating. She has yet to return from the restroom at this time._

 _~Mewni Queen Committee, Simulation Department._

* * *

 **Remember, I do take requests. Happy Easter/April Fool's Day everyone!  
**


	4. Realism

**Welcome back, readers, to another chapter/oneshot of Light Yet Lighter. This one is a little longer than normal (only by a few hundred words though), and for this one, I thought I'd tackle a Starco confession. Most of the ones done that I see are incredibly unrealistic in the way the other party reacts, and I thought I'd offer a more drawn out and realistic approach for this one. As always, enjoy!**

* * *

"Star… I have to talk to you."

This wasn't something Marco had been looking forward to. The conversation he was about to have with Star was probably the most uncomfortable one he would ever have.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't know why he had chosen this moment to talk to her. They had just finished fighting another group of hired guns sent to take the two of them out. Nothing about that had anything to do with the coming conversation.

"Nothing is wrong. At least, I don't think so?"

This was a bad idea. This was probably the worst idea he'd ever had. There was still time to back out, though. All he had to do was say anything other than what was on his mind.

"What's up then, Marco?"

Star's confused face was killing him inside.

"I have to tell you something."

Something. Anything. There was still time to back out. But he'd come this far, why would he back out now? Cowardice? Anxiety? To be able to face your own feelings was a virtue that everyone must learn at some point. Marco had spent far too much time being the guy that nods. If he was going to get what he wanted, he needed to act.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you."

Star's face turned from one of anxious confusion to one of relief.

"Oh, thank god, I thought it was going to be something sad."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. I've been having a lot of sad dreams involving you recently. Nothing too crazy."

He would have to come back to that later.

"No, I just..." This was going to be impossible.

He looked her in the eyes, then shifted his gaze back down to the floor.

"I have a crush on you, Star." Her eyes grew wide.

"I..." She started.

"I know it's weird. I'm your best friend, that's crazy, right? I know I'm from a totally different planet, hell I'm even a different species, but I've spent so much time with you and gone on so many adventures that I've realized that I really like you."

"Marco…" She didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry if I made this all awkward. I know we live together and that probably makes it worse, but I just had to get this off my chest."

They both stared at the ground, Star stealing glances in Marco's direction and then shifting back to the ground as soon as she was caught.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Marco spoke up.

"I think we should get home, it's late."

"Yeah…"

* * *

Star didn't sleep much that night. How could she? Her best friend, with no warning, told her that he liked her? How do you respond to that?  
She considered her feelings toward the Earth boy. He was cute, there was no doubt about that. His beauty mark was cute, the way he styled his hair, his cleanliness, the clothes he wore, et cetera.  
He was a sweet guy as well. He was always looking out for her, keeping her safe, putting her needs before his own. Honestly, Star wondered how she didn't notice it all before. The way he looked at her, the way his arms seemed to linger after they hugged. It all made sense now.

But how did she feel about him?

Did she like him back? She had to admit that there were some feelings there for her as well. There was just no way two people could be that close and not develop some feelings for each other over time. But was that enough to jeopardize everything for a relationship? As the future Queen of Mewni, the decisions she made over the people she dated really did matter. Her relationship would be scrutinized by both former and current royalty, both in and outside of the Johansen-Butterfly line. The public would be made aware of everything the two did with each other as well. Would it be worth it? Would Marco even be okay with that? Would the Magical High Commission, Queen Moon, or the MQC even accept it? He was an Earth boy with no form of royal blood to speak of, and when you're a Princess that kind of stuff does not look good for you.

This was going to take some time to figure out.

* * *

The next morning was something different. Marco knew things were going to be different from here on out, but he had hoped they wouldn't be _too_ different.

Boy how wrong he was.

Star could barely look him in the eyes, let alone speak to him. Every time he tried to ask her about it, she ducked away to do some other thing leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Why had he thought that was going to be a good idea? Marco had hoped it would be like in the storybooks, where one of them reveals that they like the other, and the other says "I feel the same way" and they end up making out.

Maybe not that last bit, but that's what happens in the stories.

But of course, it wasn't like that. That doesn't happen in real life. Real life is hard. You can't just spill stuff like that out of the blue and expect everything to be the same.

Star was never going to look at him the same, was she? He had ruined their friendship, hadn't he? In one blow, he managed to destroy all the time they'd spent together. All the adventures they'd shared, conversations they'd had, nights they'd spent just having fun, all of that just gone in one moment.

But of course, that's not how feelings work in the real world either, is it?

"Marco… Can we talk again?" Star asked, creeping up behind him.

"AGH! Oh, Star… Uh, yeah…" Marco sat down.

"Listen, Marco…" How was she supposed to say this? She'd never done it before.

"I… I like you too… But I don't think we could be together." She said, simply.

"Wh-Why not?"

"I'm a princess. If I were to date you, I don't think the media would leave you alone. You'd probably never get another day of pure peace in your life. I know you value your privacy. I know you wouldn't like people you don't know holding your entire life under a magnifying glass and watching it. I know I don't…" She trailed off.

"But that's not something I want you to have to deal with."

Marco just looked at her. "I wouldn't mind."

"What?"

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the people you love. I'd much rather never get a day of peace but suffer through it with you than to get all the quiet time I want alone. I really like you, Star, and I want to see what we could be if we gave it work. I know I'm not the best you could do, what with you being royalty and all, but I think I know you better than anyone else, and I'd love it if you gave me a chance." Star was speechless.

"I… I guess we could try it?" Marco's heart rate jumped to about 190.

"Really?"  
"Yeah. What could it hurt?"  
"Your entire kingdom."  
"True, but I don't mind."

The two looked each other in the eyes, and the came together for a hug.

"Things are going to be a lot different now, you know that right?" Star asked.

"I do. But maybe that'll be for the better?"

"Maybe."

 _Maybe._

* * *

 **I'd like to thank the wonderful Oozutsu Cannon for the cover image. Like, it is honestly amazing and I'm so glad to have commissioned it from him. If you're reading this, Oozu, thank you so much!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy chapter. Expect more torture and tragedy soon ;)**

 **Leave your requests in the reviews or PM me if you'd like, and I hope to see you in the next chapter**

 **~Bluejay**


	5. Queen Crecenda

**Hello readers, and welcome to another chapter of Light Yet Lighter.**

 **In Chapter One ("With Love"), I left off with a set of letters from Marco Diaz to Star Butterfly. I left that story off with quite a bit of unanswered questions and mysteries, and I thought that I'd continue that story in this chapter. This one is going to be a two (or three) parter, so let me know what you think. If you like this chapter and want to see this turn into its own story, let me know and I'll definitely consider it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Hello, welcome to the Mewni Queen Committee's Archive Department, how can I assist you today, Queen Crecenda?"

Queen Crecenda Jamieson-Butterfly, Sovereign Ruler of Mewni and all Her People, Commander of the Army of Jamie, was a really long title. She preferred people just address her as Queen Crecenda, but the archives would always refer to her by her full name in the end.

"I was just looking for the archives of one Queen Star Lucitor-Butterfly. Could you direct me to them?"

The Mewman that ran the desk perked up with excitement at the mention of Queen Star. Most people did, actually.

Crecenda was the 9th Generation descendant of Queen Star Lucitor-Butterfly, Former Sovereign Ruler of Mewni and all Her People, Master of the Underworld and Vanquisher of the Immortal Monster. Widely regarded as the best queen that Mewni ever saw, she and her king Thomas Lucitor-Butterfly both did wonderful things for the kingdom of Mewni. They reformed the entire social system that Mewni lived under, bringing monsters in as friends and comrades. They improved the education system, turning it from basic outdoor training in farming and combat to a legitimate school system with desks and chairs and actual teachers and _math_.

The two were basically unstoppable together and ruled Mewni for almost 95 years before Queen Star's inevitable passing away at the age of 117.

However, there was one detail that bothered Crecenda. Since Queen Star was the best Mewni ever had, Crecenda had been studying the way Queen Star acted since she was a Princess. The problem is, the archives of Star's early life seemed incomplete. Huge chunks of time were completely missing. At one point in the year 2015, directly after her 14th birthday, the records stopped completely for almost a year before detailing her defeat of the Immortal Monster, whose name was lost to time.

The most glaring problem was that archived footage and accounts of Queen Star's Song Day performance mention a young boy from Earth known as Marco Diaz. The MQC had done a decent job of archiving Marco, detailing a large amount of information that had been (apparently) pulled out of Star's records. Unfortunately, a lot of details about his relationship to Queen Star had also been pulled from the records.

Something about this didn't sit right with Crecenda. So, after careful consideration, she ordered the complete archival of Queen Star's former Private Study

After Star's death, King Tom had declared that Queen Star's private study was not to be touched while he remained alive, which was only for another 10 years before he passed as well. Up until Crecenda, most Queens ignored the room, aside from the odd one or two that would take a small peek into the room just to see it.

Crecenda ordered that all documents, pictures, and information they found in the room be archived for study without the review of the MQC. This meant that any and all information they found would be available for all current and future rulers of Mewni to view without restriction.

It was after this that Crecenda found the letters.

In her private study, Queen Star had kept a small cache of letters all sent from Marco Diaz. For Crecenda, this only created more questions. The archives said that Queen Star's final interaction with Marco was in 2017 when Marco left Mewni so that Star could finish her training. However, the (opened) letters that Crecenda came across were all dated from 2017 all the way to 2025.

Something was being covered up here, and Crecenda intended to figure out what and why.

"Right this way, your Highness!" The small desk attendant jumped from her seat and guided Crecenda all the way to the section dedicated to Queen Star.

Crecenda, after arriving at the section, went straight for the letters.

Something she had noticed almost immediately was that it seemed that, while Marco was actively attempting to speak with her for nearly 10 years, Queen Star had apparently never sent a single letter back. Over 90% of the letters she recovered had mentioned in some form or way that Star had indeed not communicated with Marco Diaz since 2017. Why was this? Until the year 2019 at least, Queen Moon Butterfly was actively in control of the kingdom, so what reason did Star have to not respond in some form or way?

The more Crecenda read, the more it seemed to her that she would never find the answers she was searching for. Star had, very effectively, covered her tracks when it came to her relationship with Marco Diaz. The few mentions of his name that Crecenda could find didn't give much away other than the fact that, until 2015 at the least, Marco was her best friend.

So why had Star tried so hard to hide that?

* * *

A few weeks later, Crecenda came to a realization.

She was never going to find out what happened with Marco without the help of the MQC Simulator. She had been trying to avoid using it since its results were always either slightly off or completely wrong, but if she was going to get answers she'd have to bite the bullet.

The Simulator was a machine that, when presented with information, would let users see the most likely outcome from what it was given. The reason the Simulator was so inaccurate was that the amount of information you'd need to get a 100% correct answer was so large that you'd probably know the answer before you even thought of using it.

It was helpful, however, to show people the possible results of actions they might take.

Crecenda approached the person who ran the Simulator.

"I need to use the Simulator for a few hours, Derek."

"What for, your highness?" Crecenda considered her next words carefully. If Derek knew that she was investigating a previous queen, the MQC would probably ask her a bunch of questions that Crecenda honestly didn't have time to answer.

"I'm just trying to analyze a few things. I shouldn't be too long." Crecenda said as innocently as possible.

Derek eyed her for a few moments, then opened the door to the Simulator room.

"Go right ahead, Queen Crecenda." He said with a smile.

The letters still posed the most pressing questions for Crecenda. Why hadn't Star ever replied to him? Why had Marco continued to send letters for almost 9 years?

"Simulator, please show me what happened to Marco Diaz after February 14, 2025."

The small display on the Simulator's large body showed a short sentence.

"Insert Information."

She opened the information compartment on the Simulator and placed all of the letters into them, then pressed the Start button.

The machine started to spit and sputter and flash. Crecenda took a step back while the machine did its work.

After a few minutes, it gave off a small ding and a small helmet descended from the ceiling. The helmet was a Virtual Reality device so that people who used the simulator could view the results.

The display on the simulator read "Three known possibilities." She selected possibility one and picked up the helmet.

"Here goes nothing…" Crecenda said, putting the helmet on.

And then everything was dark.

* * *

 **And that's all (he) wrote.**

 **I'm sorry this ended so abruptly. Continuing it from there just felt so awkward to do in its current state. Don't worry, I'll keep this going if you enjoy it!**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter!**

 **~Bluejay**


End file.
